Matt and Gil's AWESOME Journey Around the World!
by Preussen
Summary: In which Matthew decides it's a good idea to start telling the family and friends about his new relationship and Gilbert wonders why they couldn't have just waited until the next summit meeting. Various craziness ensues.


_**A/N:** Oh GOTT! So I've hardly uploaded anything all summer and it's got me REALLY kind of annoyed. I have so many ideas but my fingers refuse to type what I want. D: This is going to be a multi-chaptered story that will be updated rather sporadically and randomly. I've also got plans for ANOTHER multi-chapterd story (( and various others that I have yet to even finish/post up yet which can be viewed on my profile )) but this and the other one are the two stories I'm obsessed with right now so you'll have to bear with me for now._

_Also, I just got back from Germany and Austria about two weeks ago. It. Was. AWESOME. I wanna go back and live there foreeeevvveeerrrr~_

_Anywho, this is just a prologue. (: Enjoy for it's rather short._

xXxXx

It was July of 2009 when Matthew and Gilbert finally became an official couple. The two were rather awkward at first, Gilbert never having been in an actual relationship before, and Matthew just his usual shy and timid self. After a month or two, things began running smoothly. Despite the awkwardness at first, everything seemed to be normal n the end. Gilbert seemed to mellow out ( just a bit, really. He still managed to piss everybody off ) and Matthew even seemed to open up a little more. The other nations were only _slightly_ aware of the change, none really having anything to do with the couple as Gilbert was his usual egotistical bastard self and Matthew seemed to remain just as invisible as ever ( although Francis seemed to be able to see him a bit more often ).

It was five months into the relationship, around Christmas, that they had officially become intimate with one another. Gilbert had been absolutely ecstatic about it. Matthew nervous as to be expected, but in the end, both were content and satiated.

Everything was fine, perfect even.

That is, until…

"Gil, we should probably tell the others about us."

They seemed to have forgotten one little detail…

"…what…?"

Matthew shifted slightly, sliding off of Gilbert's chest and propping himself up on his elbows. "It's been close to five and a half months and we haven't said anything to anyone." He said quietly. He paused briefly to rub at a red mark on his shoulder that looked rather suspiciously like a bite mark. "I think…that it'd be the right thing to do."

Gilbert just seemed to lay there for a few moments, being blissfully quiet for once in his long life. After a few more minutes of this once in a life time occurrence, Gilbert finally opened his mouth to speak.

"No."

Matthew was rather startled at first. His expression shifted to a rather confused one and he tilted his head to the side. "Why not? I mean, they're bound to find out eventually. It's best we tell them before they get-"

"Nein." Gilbert seemed to narrow his eyes slightly. "Ich will nicht."

"But _why_?"

"Because I don't want anyone finding out that I did something unawe-"

"Gilbert,"

Matthew's voice seemed to take an edge and the Albino quickly fell quiet, looking rather sheepish as he realized he was about to say something _very _stupid.

"What I meant to say," he said cautiously, glancing at the door momentarily in case he needed a means of escape. "Was that…Well you know me, Mattie!" Gilbert sat up slightly. "I've been claimin' for years, nein, _centuries_ that I'm too awesome for love. I've never even _considered_ the thought of gettin' married either, not until I met you."

There was a brief silence.

"_Scheisse_!"

Matthew had erupted into a fit of laughter, pressing his face into the pillow slightly. "Is that a proposal, Gil?" He giggled, sitting up again to plant a light kiss on Gilbert's cheek.

"I didn't say anything! I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about!" Gilbert snapped. He reeled back at the affectionate action, cheeks seeming to turn a light pink. "What I'm sayin' is, is that you've turned me into a fuckin' _sap_ and I don't want my awesomeness to have to suffer because you want to go around telling everybody that-"

"Gil, you'll have to cook your own pancakes if you don't agree to it."

"-that we're a fucking awesome couple and we should start by telling whoever you want to."

Matthew smiled, shifting to give Gilbert another kiss, only this time on the lips. "Thank you Gilbert." He murmured, settling under the covers and snuggling against Gilbert's side.

"Ja, ja." Gilbert grumbled, sliding back underneath the duvet and wrapping his arms around the blonde. "By the way, Mattie?"

"Hmm?"

"…Since when were you so…ferocious in bed…?"

"Gilbert, please shut up and go to sleep…" 

xXxXx

_...told you it was a short prologue..._

xXxXx


End file.
